Not Who I Expected
by Shia-sim
Summary: Bella Swan recieves an unwanted text from an unknown sender. The sender claims to be Rosalie, someone that Bella would trust her life with. What will she do when this is only the start of what the sender has planned for her? BellaXEdward Also Humour
1. Chapter 1 The Text

Not Who I Expected

**Disclaimer:**

**Look, I know what you're thinking, crappy name right? I'm not too good with names. Whenever I have to think up a name in English I always use the same ones or just the first one that goes into my head.**

**This time though, for the characters it's different. I don't own any of the characters in this or Twilight so I don't have to make up names for them.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Hope you like it! – Sure I Am**

**This is all human and from Bella's point of view.**

Chapter 1- The text

I was best friends with Rosalie Hale since I was about 5. We got along great. I would go to her house at least once a week. I used to always look forward to those days. Our Mums became really close after that. They realised that they shared interests and went out to dancing class every week or went out for drinks with their friends. This only pushed me and Rose together more and so we saw each other more often.

Our other best friend was Alice Cullen. She was the one that comforted our friends when they were sad, the person that got along with everyone. Yeah, she was a great person to have as an ally. It was another matter if you got on her wrong side though. She would scream at the opposing person until their ears practically bled. Not cool. It was mine and Rose's job to calm her down at times like these but she was always persistent.

Alice is smaller than me and Rose. She has short, spiky black hair to go with her delicate features and piercing green eyes. She reminds me of a pixie with the way that she jumps and dances around everywhere, always full of energy.

Yes, Alice does look stunning. I've always been out-shined by her looks. I have boring brown eyes, really pale- almost transparent- skin (no matter how long I stay in the sun I can never tan) and boring brown hair. Yep, that's me, boring. I've never quite understood why Alice or Rose hung out with me in the first place.

Anyway, back to Rosalie. She looks perfect. She has crystal blue eyes that go well with her wavy, blond hair. She's skinny, but not too skinny like some of those supermodels in magazines. She could probably be paid to do a swimwear advert. I still don't know why either of them willingly chose me to be their best friend.

They weren't my only friends. We also hung out with a couple of guys. We had known Edward for as long as we had known each other and when Jasper joined our school he started to become best friends with Edward. Everyone had fancied Jasper when he joined. He had blond hair- a couple of shades darker than Rosalie's- which had grown out and now looks slightly on the shaggy side. His eyes are a deep blue colour and always carry that same look of understanding in them.

Edward was a different matter entirely. He used to look cute. He had messy bronze-coloured hair and bright emerald green eyes with a mischievous look never leaving them. Now he looks amazing. He still has the same hair and the same eyes but now he looks more mature. His features look as if they had been meant for a sculpture of a Greek god. Most of the girls we meet when we are out with the guys either swoon over him or Jazz. Sometimes both.

When we left to go to our next schools I think that I probably had the hardest time. Each one of us went to a different school. Usually I would just rely on already knowing everyone and having a partner for gym. At least that they knew that I was- and still am- crap at gym. No one that I knew at my old school goes here.

I did make some good friends later on though. When I was just in my second year everyone knew about the way that I cannot walk over a flat surface without tripping over something. Sure, some of them thought I was weird. They wandered how anyone could trip over their own feet so often. Others just laughed it off with me.

I really began to like a girl named Angela. She was quiet, like me, but we always came up with something to talk about. We started to hang out together when we both became friends with a girl called Jessica. Everyone liked Jessica. She was good friends with everyone and fun to have around.

I stayed friends with Jessica and Angela. I hung out with them at break and lunch, sat with them in lessons and had sleepovers with them. I started to become really close with Angela when Jessica was with her other friends. She was caring, sweet and loyal. She was everything you could want in one of your close friends.

Sure, Angela doesn't look quite as stunning as Alice or Rose but she does look good. She's taller than me and wears reading glasses. Her glossy, dark hair is usually up in a ponytail and her features have this friendly and innocent look about them.

Jessica looks good too. She had brown hair but recently bleached it an artificial shade of blond (I thought that the brown hair suited her better though) and has a less innocent look about her features. I don't know what it is. Maybe she just wears too much makeup or something.

I still saw Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Edward. Even though we had changed schools we were still as close as ever. We went out to eat on weekends, had sleepovers and saw films together. It seemed as if everything was going great in that short amount of time. It was short because it had to end at some point. This time it had to stop sooner rather than later. Maybe it was later. I had just been having too great a time to notice.

It all started when I got a unanimous text from someone. I read it and just thought that it was a prank or something. No one that I knew of would send me a message like this. I replied, thinking nothing of it.

Our conversation went like this:

_?: Why did you have to go and screw everything up for me? I hate you. Why can't you just get the message and leave us alone?_

_Me: Yeah… Thanks. Love you too._

_?: This isn't a joke you idiot. Just piss off. I'm serious. Get your own friends._

(By now I was actually kind of worried. Maybe this person wasn't joking. I just couldn't think of what I had done. Maybe it was someone from school? I'm really not sure. They probably just had the wrong number.)

_Me: Look, I think you have the wrong number._

_?: No Bella. I haven't got the wrong number. I just want you to leave us alone. I've had enough._

_Me: I don't know what I've done! Who is this?_

(I was starting to get seriously worried. They knew my name so this wasn't just some random person and this couldn't be a prank because they were taking it way too far.)

_?: My name begins with R and ends in ie. Are you stupid enough not to figure it out now?_

(I felt a jolt of icy coldness run up my spine as I read those words.)

_Me: Rosalie?_

I didn't get a reply after that. I couldn't imagine her saying those words to me ever. I can't even remember doing anything that may have hurt her feelings. I saw her just a couple of weeks ago and she was acting normally around me. Maybe she'd felt this way all along, maybe that was why she was acting as she usually does around me,

Now I'm just being silly. It was most likely not Rose who sent me those texts. It was probably Lauren. I knew that she didn't like me and this is just the sick thing that she would do. She knows about Rose, Alice, Jasper and Edward. She's friends with Jessica who is probably the biggest gossip in the school. Lauren would be second to her.

I'm just overreacting. I'm sure that it was just someone trying to get back at me for something. If only I knew what it was that I'd done.

I'm seeing Rose, Alice, Jasper and Edward this weekend though, so I will know then for sure if it was Rose that sent me those texts or if it was someone else. The only thing left to do is wait for the weekend then. Wait for what will probably be the longest few days of my life.

**Please review if you liked it.**

**I'm sorry if I confused you with the tenses. I always get the past and present mixed up. I hope to update in a few days. I will answer any questions that you may have about the story then. I don't mind constructive criticism either**

**This was more of an introduction to the story. In the next chapter I will tell you about Bella's surroundings and stuff.**

**-Sure I Am**


	2. Chapter 2 Facing My Fears

Not Who I Expected

**Disclaimer:**

**In this chapter I will be using the awkward turtle. If you don't know what this is the awkward turtle is used in really awkward situations. (It's a hand movement but you can't see any hands in this so I'm just going to write it.)**

**I don't own any awkward turtles and don't own twilight either.**

**-Sure I Am**

Chapter 2-Facing My Fears

"That bitch!"

So, I'm telling Angela about the messages. She's not taking it too well. I guess that I didn't either though at the time.

"Why would she even say that to you? 'Stay away from us', doesn't she realise that they're your friends too? She does mean Alice, Edward and Jasper right?" she continued.

"Look, it probably wasn't even her that sent me those messages," I cut in, "I'm thinking that it was Lauren. You know how she doesn't like me."

"Yeah, she doesn't like anyone much," Angela sighs, "The only way that you'll know for sure is when you see Rosalie tomorrow."

Crap. How could I forget? I'm spending a whole night with her at her house. Yes, that's right, she's hosting a sleepover. Awkward turtle. Of course Jasper and Edward will be there too. Alice is ill and unable to make it. Why did Alice have to be ill on the one day that I need her the most? Okay, the two days and the night that I need her the most.

This is not good. I'm going into a panicking frenzy again. Crap crap crap! Why did I have to get that damn text? It's not fair! Everything was going great for once. I was finally getting settled into my new school and now this happens.

"Bella. Everything's going to be ok. Just breath and stop flapping your arms about like a lunatic. You're right. It probably wasn't her that sent you those messages. You should just relax and have a good time tomorrow. Get Edward's attention."

Angela knows that I like Edward a bit more than just a friend. Okay, a lot more than just a friend. I don't know how he will pay me any attention with Rose being there though. Shit! Rose is going to be there. I have to start the calming process all over again now.

"I don't know what you mean. I don't like Edward in that way…we're just friends. Anyway, I think that I might just tell them that I'm sick too. It might be a bug going around."

"We both know that there is no bug going around. You're just trying to find a way out of this. It's not going to work. You have to face your fears at some point and it is better to do so sooner rather than later. That way you'll have more time to be with Edward." She gives me a teasing nudge as I glare at her and stand up from the dark purple sofa.

"Shut up! It's not funny. I…I actually feel a bit weird. Maybe it is a bug or something." I sit back down on the edge of the sofa and try to look sick by clutching my stomach.

"Your acting skills suck. Now it just looks like you're on your period. Stop trying to chicken out of this! Quit pouting. You know that you will have to face her eventually," she looks me straight in the eye with her look that says 'don't mess with me, and all that I can do is nod my head.

"It's getting late. I should probably head home, I have a big day tomorrow," I sigh as I start looking for my jacket and bag on the coat stand next to the small oak door.

"Okay then. Remember to call me as soon as you get back on Sunday. I also will want proof that you actually went," she stands up from the sofa and walks me to the front door.

"What do you mean 'proof'? Do you want me to get samples of their DNA or something?"

"No. I mean like a receipt or something. A used napkin will do."

"I sincerely hope that you are joking," I tell her seriously.

"Yeah, I'm not just some creep that wants your used napkins. I'm some creep that wants your used tissues too," she jokes.

"So, I'll see you on Monday then," I say whilst giving her a small hug.

"Yup, see you on Monday," she says, returning the now slightly awkward hug.

I wave to her behind me as I walk towards my street. I only have a short amount of time to pack for tomorrow. I'm sure to forget to pack something. This time it will probably be clothes because I'm so nervous.

I remember what Angela was telling me about 'facing my fears'. I guess that it actually would be better to face them sooner rather than later. That's why I'm not going to chicken out of going tomorrow. I'm going to go to Rosalie's house with my head held high and I'm going to find out the truth about those damned messages.

**I think that this chapter was better than the last one. I'm going to write about the sleepover in the next chapter.**

**Please review**

**-Sure I Am**


	3. Chapter 3 The Sleepover Part 1

**Not who I expected  
**

**Disclaimer:  
I don't own twilight, blah blah blah. I'm sure that you get the message by now.**

Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I have been swamped with homework. I will deffo update more often in the future. 

**To be honest I wasn't really gonna bother updating any time soon. I've been a bit sad that no one has really commented in my story yet so I bought that no one was reading it :(. I got an e-mail saying that 'Not who I Expected' was on someone's list of favourites though (you know who you are ;) ) and decided to update sooner as know I know that at least one person likes it. To you other people, it will get better! I have already planned many more chapters for the future. Some will include Ben, Mike and Tyler. Just review for any questions or suggestions for me! I won't bite!**

-Sure I Am

Chapter 3- The Sleepover (part 1)

I nervously knock on the tall wooden door. I feel intimidated by her door! How sad am I? This is going to be nothing compared to when I'm actually in the room with her.

The door opens too soon for my liking (I would way prefer the door to NEVER open) and I clutch my small bag even tighter. I look up slowly from my feet. I can see her mum smiling at me warmly and gesturing for me to come inside. I try my best to smile back at her and cautiously enter.

I take off my shoes and leave them to the side if the room as I usually do when I visit. I shiver when my bare feet touch the cold, tiled floor.

"Rose is in the bath right now," says Mrs Hale, "She'll be out soon. So...how's Renee?" She knows perfectly well how Renee is; they are best friends after all and talk practically every day.

"Erm...yeah she's good. She went away with Charlie for the weekend so this is actually quite good timing for them," I let out a nervous laugh, "Emmett is sad to be left on his own though..."

Emmett is my older brother. He has Charlie's (our dad's) dark, curly hair and is about twice my size. I mean this as in he is taller than me but is also really muscled as he is in probably every sports team at his school. On the outside he looks tough but inside he is kind and has a great sense of humour (almost too great, he pulls so many pranks on me and teases me at any chance he gets). He reminds me of a great big teddy bear although his hugs are deadly and bone-crushing.

"Okay, you guys can cut the small talk now, I'm here," says Rosalie who appears at the top of the stairs with slightly damp hair, "C'mon up."

I smile at Mrs Hale and follow Rose up the stairs, doubting my choice of coming here even more with each step that I take. We finally enter her room after what seemed to be about 5,000,000 steps.

Her room still looks as it usually does. Cut outs from fashion magazines hang in frames across one of the walls. Opposite the frames is a glass desk, holding papers and a lamp and a large window overlooking her small but perfectly trimmed garden. The Walls are the same shade of pastel blue and the same furry, purple rug sits on the wooden floor, next to her two beds. One of the beds is set up like a sofa, cushions circling the mattress on it.

I stare up at the poster of one of the latest singers above the bed that she actually uses for sleeping on, trying to avoid eye contact.

I hear someone cough and I look back at Rosalie. She looks at the floor, suddenly very interested in a section of the carpet. I feel the need to escape. This is more than awkward turtle. This is suicidal spider.

"So..." she begins but is then interrupted by the doorbell ringing, "Err...I'll get that. You wait here."

She quickly dashes out if the door and I feel relieved to finally be alone. I can see something resting on the table in the corner of my eye. Her phone. I can hear Rose only just opening the door downstairs. I might have time to check her sent messages... Without thinking I dash over to her phone and pick it up, still hearing Rose downstairs. One question repeating in my head. Was it her?

I quickly press the menu button and breathe a sigh of relief, it's already turned on. I scroll down to the sent messages and press enter. The list if sent messages is blank.

Shit. She probable deleted them. Now I can hear her and another pair of footsteps walking up the stairs. Crap crap crap! I try pressing the back button a few times and the phone goes back to how she left it. I quickly dash back to where I was standing, trying to make as little noise as possible and narrowly avoiding falling flat on my face (I'm really clumsy). Rose enters the room and takes a quick glance at her phone, as if she knew that I looked at it. I glance at it too, just in time for the light on the screen to switch off. Shit. I forgot about that.

I wear a genuine smile as Jasper follows Rose into the room and returns a smile back to me. I feel so much calmer with him here; someone who I can trust hasn't sent me any threatening messages. I know this for sure. Jasper wouldn't hurt a fly, let alone one of his best friends.

"Hey Jazz," I say before trying to decide whether to give him a hug or not. I hadn't given Rose one so I decided to leave it.

"Hey Belle," he says back, in a tone just as excited as mine.

"So what are the sleeping arrangements?" he asks, oblivious to the tension between me and Rose.

"Well mum said that you and Edward would have to sleep downstairs by yourselves but I managed to change her mind..." she smirked. She was able to twist her mum around her little finger. I can't help but think she made the sleeping arrangements like this partly because of me. She wouldn't want to be left in a room alone with me for too long.

"Nicely done," Jasper gave her a high five.

The doorbell rang again. Excitement filled me as I realised who this would be at the door. Rose quickly stood up and walked out of the room to get the door. I stood with Jasper in silence, both of us trying to find out if it was Edward at the door.

We couldn't hear anything as the cars outside were being too noisy and Jasper let out an irritated huff. We held our breath as we heard the two sets of footsteps approaching the room.

The door opened again and this time emerald-green eyes met mine and my whole face lit up. I ran over to him as he opened his arms with an equally warm smile on his perfect face. All that I could feel were his arms around me, a tugging feeling in my stomach (the same one that I got every time I was around him) and a feeling of being completely safe, like I was home.

We pull apart, even though it felt too soon to let go of him. I saw an emotion on Rosalie's face that I didn't recognise when I looked in her direction. Jealousy? I quickly banish that thought from my mind. How could she be jealous of me?

"Do I get that kind if a hello?" asks Jasper, laughing when I blush bright red.

"Sure you do," replies Edward, grinning before giving him a hug too, although this one probably looks more manly as he just thumps him in the back before letting him go.

I look at them two and grin myself. Maybe this weekend won't be as bad as I thought it would be.

**What will happen next? Is Rosalie really Jealous of Bella and Edward? Does Rosalie feel suspicious of Bella checking her mobile? What will happen between Bella and Edward? Did Rosalie really send that message to Bella? Find out in the next chapter...**

**This is only part 1 of the sleepover. There will be more fun stuff with Edward and Jazz in the next chapter. I think it will include Truth or Dare (who doesn't love truth or dare?) :) and a film. I'm not sure which one they should watch yet though... Can you guys suggest the type of film you want or even a specific one? Would you rather have a horror film, sad film, funny film or a romance?**

I really would appreciate a comment or two! (maybe more...who knows?) I am more than happy to answer any questions about any chapters or the story in general!

-Sure I Am


	4. Chapter 4 The Sleepover Part 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, never will.**

**Sorry this chapter took me so long to write. I have way too much homework at the moment and stuff…**

**Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as you hoped but I will tried my best.**

**-Sure I Am**

Chapter 4-The Sleepover (part 2)

"Tell me when this part's over!" I tell Edward as I bury my face in his chest.

I feel faint at the sight of blood. Right now was not a good time for me. We had all sat down in front of the T.V after dinner and Jasper, Rose and Edward thought that it would be a good idea to watch 'Shaun of the Dead'. I hadn't seen it so I didn't know what I was in for, unlike the others. It's a horror/comedy, being a parody of 'Dawn of the Dead' about Zombies. Right now someone was having their guts ripped out by Zombie hands through a window. Not my ideal film.

I was snuggled up to Edward on the carpet with some cushions and Rose and Jasper were on the sofa, with Jasper laughing at my pain. I turn to glare at Jasper but see the guy's limbs being removed on the T.V and bury my face in Edward's chest again.

"The worst part's over," says Edward.

"Okay…You have to pretend to sleepwalk downstairs and come back up again," Edward says to Jasper.

"What? That's a crappy dare! I want a better one."

"No. You have to do this one 'cause I told you to. Now go!"

"Fine…" Jasper moans as he starts walking down the stairs.

He puts his arms out and half-closes his eyes to try to look like he is sleepwalking.

"I think he got his inspiration from that film…" I say, noticing how much he looks like a zombie.

"Yeah… He actually does look like a zombie," Says Rosalie. "Anyway, what were you thinking? You could have made him do something really good, Edward! This is just dull."

"You may want to rethink that. When I went to get some water down there I saw your little sister with Fluff (the name of their cat), don't think she could sleep."

"Ahhhh! Monster! Mummy! There's a monster!"

Rose's mum started to come down the stairs. We ran into the bedroom we were sharing and pretended to sleep. A few minutes and some crying noises later Jasper came into the room, looking sheepish and closely followed by Rose's mum.

"Why would all of you do this? She's only a little girl! Now she will not be able to sleep properly for days. What were you thinking? You can all stop pretending to be asleep; I know that Jasper is not to blame for all of this…" Rose's mum continued her rant.

She eventually gave up on us, telling us to get some sleep and left the room. When we couldn't hear her footsteps on the stairs anymore we burst out laughing. I could just picture the look on Rose's sister's and Jasper's face.

"Okay…next round. As payback I dare Edward to kiss Be-"

He couldn't finish his sentence because an angry-looking Mrs Hale opened the door to see all of us still awake.

"I don't need to tell you this three times do I? Now go to sleep!"

When she left we agreed that we probably should get some sleep or else she may sprout horns and attack us with her pitchfork.

**Thank you for reading. Please review!**

**-Sure I Am**


	5. Chapter 5 The Sleepover Ends

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight**

**I thought that I should get another chapter in before the Easter holiday ends. Have fun reading it!**

**-Sure I Am**

Chapter 5-The Sleepover Ends

"Bye Jazz!" we all shout, waving to Jasper as he walks to the end of the street.

He gives us a smile and a wave before disappearing behind a corner.

"I should probably go too…" says Edward.

"Yeah, me too," I add in, not wanting to be left alone with Rosalie again, last time I did that it was a total disaster.

"Okay then. Bye you guys," says Rose before giving me a very tense hug and then doing the same for Edward, although probably a less awkward one.

"Bye!" we shout, with me almost tripping down her steps from the front door.

"Is something wrong?" says Edward, looking at me.

"No…Why do you ask?"

"You just seem kind of sad."

"Oh. I'm fine," I say, giving him my best smile.

"That's better," he says, returning my smile with one that almost made me trip again.

"Watch where you're going! You're so clumsy," he says, as my face continues to grow red.

"This is where I leave you," he says, making me notice that we were now standing at the bus stop. "Are you sure that you can walk home by yourself?"

I try to give him my most evil glare but he just laughs and pulls me into a hug.

"You're like a kitten trying to be a tiger."

He gets onto his bus and waves at me from inside, ignoring the strange looks that people gave him. I smile and wave back. My bus arrives soon after his and I get on and find a seat near the back. I rummage around in my bag, trying to find my phone and find Alice on my contacts list.

"Hello...*sniff*… this is Alice."

"Alice! You sound really bad. Are you okay? Do you want me to come over and make you something?"

"Oh, Bella. I'm okay. I feel a bit better than yesterday. I should be fine soon. So, how did the sleepover go?"

I don't think I should tell her about Rosalie until I have actual proof that she sent me the text. Maybe I just shouldn't tell her at all. I don't want to drag her into this…

"It went well, though it would have been way better with you there."

"Oh, I know. Nothing is as fun without me," we both start laughing at this but the people around me start giving me strange looks so I decide to quieten down.

"So that's what you watched? Not your kind of film," she starts laughing, "I can just imagine it." She starts laughing even harder.

"Yes… that's great… laugh all you want."

"Why do you sound evil right now?"

"Oh, no reason. It's too bad that I can't tell you about Jasper when you're laughing like that."

"Aaaw! You know that you want to tell me."

"If you want to know how Jasper is, does it mean that you like him…? Anyway, he seemed really sad that you weren't there. He seemed overly happy, you know how he does that when he's sad about something and doesn't want to show it."

"I don't like Jasper like that!...Did he really miss me?"

"Yep. He did. He also made Rose's sister cry…"

"How? This sounds good."

"Well, he…"

I don't think that I should tell anyone about the text message. Even though I really think that she did send it, I don't want to drag anyone else into this. I think that I will only talk to Angela about it; she didn't like Rose to begin with anyway. There is still one thing that I don't understand though.

Why did she send it to me?

**Sorry if you expected this chapter to have more of the main plot in it, but there will be plenty of that later.**

**Now I want to thank the people who reviewed!**

_**Vivx-chan**_** -Thank you for the review! You'll just have to keep reading to find out if Bella will confront Rosalie about the text! I agree about the dare thing. I got the idea from the time when one of my friends was dared to do the same thing but there was another person's older sister already down there. It was funny :D**

_**Rob Pattinson Lover 97**_** –Thank you for your review! I'm really glad that you like the story so much :D! I really didn't think that it was as good as you say it is. Because you liked it so much, I decided to start writing this chapter sooner than I would have.**

**Thanks for reading! More reviews would be great…(hint hint)**

**-Sure I Am**


	6. Chapter 6 Plans for October 31st

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Sorry that I only just wrote another chapter but I have exams soon and have to revise loads…(so boring) :'(**

**-Sure I Am**

Chapter 6- Plans for October 31st

I was walking to school with Angela, telling her about the sleepover at Rose's.

"Just tell her already!" exclaimed a very frustrated Angela, after listening to the whole story.

"It you were in my position would you?" I said, more calmly than her.

"Err…I don't know…" she said, playing with a piece of her hair.

"Right, you wouldn't either. I hate confrontations, either way they usually don't go well. Remember that one a few months ago with Jessica and Lauren? Jessica ended up slapping Lauren and they didn't even talk for weeks." I said, not wanting to remember it.

"Yes, but they're really close now. Maybe you could be like that again with Rosalie. It has to be better then how you are now."

"But what if it does backfire? Our parents are friends and that would just make things even more awkward."

"Look, I'm not going to force you into anything, you know that, but I do think that you should just get this over with. Even though your parents are friends doesn't mean that you have to be."

"I suppose. I just don't think I'm ready to do that. Anyway, let's talk about something else," I said, trying to change the subject. "Oh, right! We need our costumes for Halloween. We only have a couple of weeks. I've already invited everyone and need to buy decorations…"

"Oooh what should we dress as? I was thinking about being a corpse… I thought that I could write 'too late' in blood, fake of course, on my shirt and stuff…"she said excitedly. "Oh! Wait, didn't you invite Rose and the others too? That means that we have to get extra awesome costumes! Although she will probably wear something slightly on the slutty side as usual…"

"Aaw crap. I forgot about that," so much for my plan to change the subject… "I could be a demon or something… maybe a ghost? I'm really pale so I probably wouldn't even need to wear the pale makeup."

"I dunno… maybe. I'm thinking something more stylish than a sheet…" I glared at her.

"Well, anyway… we can decide when we're at the shop. We're at school now." I said, letting her sheet comment pass.

We signed in at the school doors and trekked up the stairs to our form room. Jessica and Lauren were sitting on a table, surrounded by their usual group of three. All that they do is follow Jessica and Lauren around and get them stuff when asked (like food, not diamonds) in exchange for going to their houses for sleepovers and just being with them, like now.

"We're really looking forward to your party, Bella!" shouted Jessica when she saw me. "We were just trying to decide what to wear!"

I smiled at her and hurried over to my desk. Oh great (note the sarcasm). She knew that is was only supposed to be a few people going but had to say that. Now people are going to be annoyed at me for not inviting them.

Actually, I didn't really even invite Jessica and her group to it but they overheard me talking to Angela about it and sort of invited themselves. Of course Angela got annoyed at me for not telling them to piss off but I really didn't feel like being slapped anytime soon.

"Let's meet up this weekend to get our costumes. The good ones have probably sold out by now. We can always alter them if they're not quite right. There will probably also be decorations in the shop… Unless we buy normal clothes that could work and just alter those…" Angela said, thinking to herself, not even stopping talking when the bell rang for the first lesson.

**I couldn't think of a better ending for the chapter, sorry.**

**So, the next chapter or the one after will probably be the Halloween party. I wanted to keep the plot moving because it was slowing down too much...**

**Thank you to **_**vivx-chan**_** and **_**Cullen-Tea-Party**_** for the motivation! **

_**Vivx-chan -**_**I hope that this answers your question. :)**

**I will put up the next chapter as soon as I can but it probably won't be for another month or so due to my exams… sorry :(**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-Sure I Am**


	7. Chapter 7 The shopping trip

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**I just thought that I could fit another chapter in before the exams start (This will be the last one until they are over though).**

**-Sure I Am**

Chapter 7-The shopping trip

It's Halloween next week and I still don't have a costume. What am I going to do? Angela has already decided what she's wearing and we're going next week (the day before Halloween) to get it but I still have no idea what to wear. I don't think that I'll find anything today but I will probably get some ideas.

Anyway, this is the right street. Nearly there… there it is! The window is filled with masks, mannequins wearing costumes and decorations for Halloween. I saw them standing outside, waiting for me.

"Hey!" I said, walking quickly to meet them, "Sorry I'm late. I got lost…"

"That's okay," said Edward, "I just got here a couple of minutes ago anyway. This is Jacob." He gestured toward the guy next to him.

"Nice to meet you," I said, smiling at him. I go a bit quiet when I'm around people I don't know so well.

"You too," he said, smiling back.

"Shall we go in then?" said Rose, looking slightly impatient.

We follow her inside. This place is huge! It looked so tiny when we were on the outside. It probably goes around the back of the building next to it. We split up and start browsing the costumes, the men and women's costumes are on opposite sides. Edward thought that it would be a good idea for us to come here. Alice and Jasper had already gotten their costumes (Alice probably got hers months in advance) so they didn't come with us and Edward said that a friend needed to buy one as well (for another thing).

Rose was now looking at the makeup on a shelf. She decided not to tell anyone what she was going to be until next week, so I probably wouldn't be much help to her. I start to look around me for ideas, still having no clue about what to wear. There are multicoloured wigs on one wall, demonic masks on another. I don't think that any of those would be a good idea…

All of these costumes look so unrealistic. The good ones have probably gone by now. Maybe a good costume is hidden behind another? It's worth looking. I continued looking for a few more minutes until I found it. This is the right one. It's perfect, although I may have to alter it slightly… I went downstairs to pay then went to see what the others were up to.

"You got one yet?" I asked Edward, who was just taking one off the shelf. He hid it behind him when he saw me.

"Yup! Don't look at it though; you have to wait 'till next week."

"Really? That's so unfair! Why can't I see it now?"

"'Cause I said so, now turn around so you can't see it. By the way, what do you have in your bag?"

"If I can't see what you're wearing, you can't see this!"

"Fine then. I'll look forward to it next week." He walked away, somehow managing to hide his costume.

I turned around again to see a mask that looked like a werewolf behind me…with a body. What the hell? I let out a yelp jumped back, losing my balance yet again and falling to the floor. The mask then seemed to start laughing.

Jacob took of the mask, his laughter starting to quiet down. He put it on a shelf behind him where the other ones like that were kept.

"Sorry but I just had to do that…" he said, out of breath.

I glared up at him from the floor, blushing bright red. He offered his hand to help me up and I took it.

"Nicely done, Jacob," said Edward walking toward us. "I saw the whole thing from over there. I think the guy at the till thought I was crazy for laughing though…since he didn't see it."

"You guys are mean," I said, walking ahead of them toward Rose who was currently buying her chosen makeup at the counter. "They're bullying me," I said to her.

"I can see that," she said. She wore the same look that I saw when we were at the sleepover.

"So, I'll see you guys later," said Edward once we were outside the shop.

"Yeah, see you later," said Jacob. "Nice meeting you two. Crap, that's my bus!"

"You too," said me and Rosalie, almost in synchronisation as he ran away to the bus stop, waving behind him.

The three of us finished our goodbyes and walked in different directions home, hiding the secrets in our bags.

**(Sorry, don't know if that last bit quite made sense, but you know what I meant)**

**Jacob isn't going to be a major character in this… I just wanted to put one of Edward's friends in it and he fitted. He might be in it more in the future but I can't promise anything because I'm not too sure myself. Sorry to those who love him!**

_**Rides the beast-**_** Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the plot. I was glad to know what you thought of the story and what you think is going on, but your idea not quite there (but to be honest I think your version would probably more interesting) it wouldn't fit with the future plot… (I don't think I'm even half way through). But anyway, you will have to keep reading to find out what happens! :)**

_**Vivx-chan- **_**Thanks for the review! This chapter's longer! :) Sorry, but I don't think that I actually can write any more chapters for a bit now. My exams are in a couple of weeks and school starts again tomorrow. I will write as soon as I can though. It will probably be at the start of the next holidays or hopefully a weekend before that…this term is really short though :D**

**I'm also really stuck on what Jasper, Rose, Lauren and some other girls (two nice ones who haven't been in this yet and the three who hang around Jessica and Lauren all the time) should wear for the Halloween party. Any ideas (I don't mind strange ones) would be great! I have an idea for what Edward and Jessica should wear but I'm not entirely sure… suggestions for them would be great too. I want the characters to all wear different things (unless maybe the three who follow Jessica and Lauren around). Some of you probably know what Bella's going to wear. :)**

**Thank you for reading!**

**I will be happy to answer any questions!**

**-Sure I Am**


	8. Chapter 8 Halloween

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight! **

**I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated earlier! I went away on holiday then had work experience and also saw friends and family, so I have been really busy. I also do a lot of reading and drawing and don't want to make this a really bad chapter, so I have been putting it off slightly… (Sorry again!)**

**I am also really sorry if any of my descriptions of the costumes were confusing.**

**Anyway, enough apologising, on with the story! ;)**

**-Sure I Am**

Chapter 8 – Halloween

"I'm sure they'll arrive soon, its 10 minutes until they are supposed to arrive," said Mum, rearranging some fake spider web decorations.

"I know…" I said, brushing nonexistent dust off of my dress.

Emmett had gone to one of his friend's places for Halloween, so it was just me and mum here. He had dressed as a vampire, just as I was. He wore a cloak and had blood around his mouth with some fake vampire teeth. He then proceeded to take them out and use them to bite me with when he noticed that I wasn't wearing teeth also, saying that I had betrayed all vampires or something. He then said that I couldn't turn into a bat without the cape and wrapped it around himself and pretended to fly around the room in rage.

I had gotten dressed much before I had to and had been waiting impatiently in my costume for the last half hour. I had pinned some of my hair, leaving strands of hair framing my face. I had also put on some dark eye shadow and reddish lipstick to add to the effect. My dress was black, with dark purple lace tightening it around my waist. It had straps which were also purple lace, about two centimetres wide. The skirt puffed out from the waist and went above my knee, it looked as if it had been torn but it wasn't broken, this just added to the effect. I also wore ripped, black knee-high socks and boots. I know that vampires have pale skin but I don't think that it would make much of a difference if I also wore face-paint.

"Let me take another picture of you!" said Renee. "You look so beautiful! You always do though."

"Mum, you've already taken loads! I don't look that good…"

"Of course you do! Y-"

The doorbell rang. Mum swiftly exited, she said that she doesn't want to be in the way. I rushed to the door to get it, wondering who would be first to arrive, and hoping that it wouldn't be Rosalie to arrive first.

"Bella! You look so awesome! So pretty!" said Alice.

"Thanks," I said, smiling and returning her hug. "You look great!"

Alice was dressed as a fairy, complete with little fairy wings. Her dress also went above her knee and looked as if it had been made out of leaves, bringing out her green eyes and eye shadow. She also wore a pink flower in her hair, making her pink lipstick stand out.

"Thanks!" she said, twirling around.

The doorbell rang again almost immediately after she finished twirling. I opened the door again to see Angela dressed as a witch with a long, dark cloak and pointed hat. She also wore dark makeup and a dress that went just below her knees with black tights.

"Hey, you must be Alice, right?" she said. "Bella's told me so much about you!"

I think that Angela was shocked when Alice hugged her, but returned the hug anyway.

"You must be Angela!" said Alice. "Bella's told me so much about you too!"

The doorbell rang again.

"It's getting really crowded here, why don't you guys go into the living room?" I suggested.

I opened the door for the third time as Alice and Angela left towards the living room. It was Jessica, Lauren and their three followers.

Jessica wore a tight, red dress that went mid-thigh and some devil horns. Lauren wore a dress just like Jessica's but black and also wore some black horns, probably some kind of demon or something. They both overdid their makeup, probably each using a bottle of foundation which was slightly orange tinted. The rest of their makeup was the same colour as the dresses they each were wearing.

I think that the other three were a type of animal. One of them was obviously a bunny with a fluffy tail and bunny ears. Another was a cat with cat ears and a tail. The other one wore a really fluffy, white dress, about one and a half centimetres thick. She also had a headpiece similar to the dress.

"Bella! It's so nice to see you!" Said Jessica, smiling and giving me a awkward hug.

"You too," I said.

"Why don't you guess what we are?" suggested Jessica.

"Okay then… Jessica, you're the devil? You're a demon? You are a cat? You're a sheep? And you are a bunny? Am I right?"

Each of them gave me a pass except the one in the sheep costume.

"Oh, sorry, so what are you then?" I asked

"A cloud of course."

"Oh…Right," I said, unsure of what to do next. "Why don't you all go into the living room then? It's right down there…"

As they left I wondered who would arrive next. It turned out that Jasper couldn't make it as he was spending time with his family (I know, what would they be doing on Halloween?). The doorbell rang again and I opened the door.

Rosalie and Edward had arrived at the same time. Edward was dressed as a Zombie; I guessed he was trying to tease me about that film we saw. His clothes were ripped and he wore fake blood on his arms and face with some white face-paint to make him paler.

Rose looked stunning. She was dressed as an angel, wearing a long, strapless white dress which looked as if it was flowing. Her hair was down and was curled into gentle waves with a silver halo pinned on top of her head. She wore silvery eye makeup which looked the same colour as the halo.

"Hi," I said quietly, not even sure if either one of them heard me. "Everyone's gone to the living room. Why don't you meet them there?"

They both nodded and smiled at me. I hoped neither of them could tell how nervous I was as they walked past.

The other two people rang the doorbell shortly after. They were also some friends from school. One of them was called Leila; she was dressed as the queen of hearts. The other was called Daisy and was dressed as a skeleton.

The first part of the party went smoothly, other than Jessica screaming and saying 'what is that?' about Edward. We basically just put on some music and ate food and stuff. We then put on the film 'The Grudge', which I was given by some relatives for my birthday but was too scared to watch by myself. About ten minutes through, Daisy left as she got too scared by the suspense. I felt bad that she was sitting downstairs by herself (and the film freaked me out slightly) so I went down to see how she was.

"You don't have to sit here with me, you know," She said.

"I know, but the film freaked me out too. Plus, I'm really tired," I said.

"I know what you mean," she smiled at me.

I made us both some hot chocolate and we sat down to drink it. Soon I heard laughing and footsteps coming down the stairs. Jessica, Lauren and their followers entered the room.

"Ha! Bella, you should have seen it!" said Jessica through her laughing. "That friend of yours in the white dress and that scary guy were like making out. We told them to get a room and ran out."

It felt like I had been punched in the stomach, except much, much worse. I couldn't stop my voice from shaking and my eyes from blurring.

"Re-really?" I asked.

"Yeah," she continued. "She was practically on him and saying 'oh, Edward, I'm so scared'," she attempted to imitate Rose's voice. "He didn't exactly push her off either."

"I'm sorry, I have to use the bathroom," I pushed past them and ran upstairs to the room where everyone was watching the film. I had to see if this was true.

I opened the door. Jessica had been telling the truth. Edward and Rosalie were snuggled up together at the corner of one of the sofas, Rosalie had her face buried in his chest and they were holding hands.

That same sensation I had felt earlier happened again, like being punched over and over again in the stomach. I couldn't stop looking at them as my eyes started to fill with tears and my vision became blurred. I felt sick. It was hard to breath. I was sweating, I felt too hot. Why was it so warm in here?

I backed away from the door, feeling like I had just been stabbed in the heart and it had shattered into a million pieces. I ran downstairs to the bathroom before anyone could see the tears flowing down my face. I looked in the mirror after locking the door. I looked like shit. My eyes were all puffy and red. The rest of my face was pink also.

I tried splashing water on my face and washed off my smeared makeup. I looked slightly better. I could probably say I was tired and no one would suspect anything. I tried smiling at my reflection in the mirror, for practice when I had to face my friends. It was no use; it just looked like I was grimacing.

I couldn't stay in the bathroom forever. I checked myself in the mirror one more time and stepped outside. Jessica and her group had gone back upstairs to the film after getting a drink. I stayed with Daisy until the film finished and it was time for everyone to go. I don't think Daisy or anyone else suspected anything. I kept on a poker face as I saw Edward and Rosalie leave. We had all been so close before. Why was there suddenly so much distance?

Edward smiled at me on his way out of the front door, and I knew that he didn't even suspect my shattered heart.

**I'm sorry if the last bit was too sad, but it will get happier (eventually… ;p … just kidding, this is probably going to be the saddest chapter or at least one of the saddest). **

**I will try my best to update more often but I can't promise anything. I still have to learn loads of Japanese before going back to school and keep putting it off. Japan's really interesting and another reason I am learning it is probably because of my love for manga and anime… (you should definitely read/watch One Piece, it is my all-time favourite! I would also recommend ½ Prince, Fullmetal Alchemist, Ouran High School Host Club and Bleach). Aaaanyway, you guys probably don't want my anime/manga recommendations. Most of you are probably not interested (Fine then… all of you :p ) It's just that none of my friends are interested so I have no one to talk about them with… only one other person in the whole year at my school is learning Japanese (yup, it will be really awkward if one of us is off school, leaving only one person in the lesson…).**

**I hope that this long chapter kind of helps to make up for the time that I haven't posted.**

**By the way, I hope that none of you get angry at me for not putting up a confrontation yet. I don't want you to be disappointed that it hasn't been in any of the chapters so far, but it definitely will be in a chapter one day!**

**I told you guys earlier that I'm not good at coming up with names but I thought that Daisy and Leila were okay…**

**Now for the answers to the reviews! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, It means a lot to me that they were so positive! :)**

_**Vivx-chan-**_** Thank you for your supportive comment! :D It's no problem about the Halloween costumes, but thanks for considering it. I really can't tell you the answer to your questions though, as it would spoil some of the latter parts of the story, but don't worry, I will explain everything at some point. :)**

_**Lil' Red Rocker-**_** I'm really glad that you like the story so much! :D As I said earlier though, I don't think that I will put in the confrontations just yet; I still have some more things to happen, although I am considering moving some of the events around because some of you guys want the confrontations sooner. (I think that this is the case for most of you though, so don't worry about it)**

_**Lauren-**_** Thanks for your support, I'm happy that you like the story so much! :D I just re-read your comment and remembered about Emmett (I was going to put something about him in but forgot) so I just quickly added some stuff with him in. ;) I thought that this chapter needed more humour so thanks for reminding me about him! I don't think that your Emmett question was dumb, I love Emmett! (He is possibly my favourite character)**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please review so that I know what you think of the story, then I can make the future chapters better than they would be!**

**I look forward to any questions you want me to answer, even if they are weird ones! **

**-Sure I Am**


	9. Chapter 9 Meeting Ben, Seth

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight**

**I'm SO SO SO SO sorry for not updating for…4 months? :'(**

**I hope you will forgive me and read the chapter!**

**Since it's been so long since I last updated, I put in a short time skip (of about 2 weeks :p ) to make things slightly more exciting. I hope to finish the story before the end of 2012, so bear with me, I've already finished the complete plan for the remaining chapters! **

**Also, I apologise for my unimaginative chapter title…**

**-Sure I Am**

Chapter 9-Meeting Seth, Ben and the others…

It's been two weeks since the Halloween incident. Alice, Rosalie and Edward invited me to go Christmas shopping with them earlier this week, but I didn't think I could face them this early on so I declined their offer. Every time I think about them I have the same feeling of being punched in the stomach and I cannot stop my eyes from tearing up. Angela has noticed that I act differently when I mention them (which is rarely now) and has also avoided bringing them up.

To take my mind off of things with Edward and Rosalie, Angela had invited me, Daisy and Leila to go bowling with a family friend of hers, Eric, and a few of his friends. Our school is all girls so we don't know that many boys and so Angela came up with the idea.

Now, I'm on my way to the bowling place with Angela. I decided to wear shorts with tights and she is wearing a skirt with tights even though it's winter with a thin layer of snow outside. We eventually manage to find the bowling place and make our way inside. It's quite empty, with only a few people bowling at the moment and a few people sitting down to have a drink.

"Ah, there he is!" says Angela before quickly walking up to the counter where a boy our age, slightly shorter than Angela was standing, looking at his mobile.

"Hey," he says when he sees her, smiling warmly at her and giving her a quick hug before being introduced to me.

"Are the others here yet?" she asks him while I slightly awkwardly stand to the side.

"Yeah, the guys are at least," he says. "They're just in the toilet."

"Hey guys!" says an excited Leila from behind us as she practically sprints toward us. Daisy gives us a more subtle wave and follows behind Leila.

"Everyone seems to be here then, apart from Mike that is," says Ben, seeing two boys walking towards us. "Apart from Mike, that is. He said he woke up late but he's going to be here soon."

"That's not Mike _Newton_, is it?" I ask.

"It is, actually," he replies, confused. "You know him?"

"Yeah. We used to go to the same school," I reply, hoping that Mike has matured since I last met him.

"Bella, come with me for a second," says Angela, dragging me off.

"What is it?" I ask when she has stopped pulling me.

"What's wrong with this 'Mike' guy? You seemed like you were anxious about meeting him again."

"It's nothing," I say, going slightly red with embarrassment when I remember why I don't particularly want to see him. "I just think he used to like me a bit, that's all."

"That's not all. Tell me what it is," she says with her arms crossed and a threatening look.

"It really doesn't matter. Let's go back to the others."

"Bella," she says, with no intention of going back to the others before knowing what it is.

"Well," I say, going slightly redder and looking down to hide my face, "he used to invite me over to his house constantly, hide with me in games of 'hide and seek' so that he could smell my hair- he told me it smelled nice-, he used to jump out on me all the time just so that he could hug me and he also kept suggesting, not at all subtly, that we play 'spin the bottle'," I listed, waiting for her reply.

I look up to see her reaction after a few seconds. She looks at me blankly for a second longer before bursting out laughing.

"He sounds like a total creep!" she says between her fits of laughter. I wait for her to calm down before dragging her back to the others.

"Is she okay?" asks Ben, seeing her wipe away tears of laughter.

"Yes," I reply with a blank expression. "Don't worry about it. She just found something amusing."

"Ah, Bella! I've never laughed so hard," she says, giving me a pat on the shoulder before whispering- "You don't have to worry, though. I'll be here if anything should happen."

"Thanks," I say to her, not sure about how annoyed at her I was for laughing like that at my pain.

We all got our bowling shoes and paid for the lanes we were using. It was two teams of four. I was on a team with Leila and the other two of Ben's friends – Seth and Eric. There was a place reserved on the other team for Mike but he hadn't showed up yet. It was obvious that Leila and Eric had taken a liking to each other so I tried making conversation with Seth. He turned out to be really nice and we realised that we shared some of the same interests with TV programmes and movies.

Just when things were going well, Mike turned up. He collapsed onto one of the seats available in our area and started talking to Ben about how he ran here from his house. I wouldn't be surprised if he actually did, though (he looked really sweaty). I continued bowling and talking to the others, hoping that he wouldn't notice me for a while longer.

"Bella?" he shouted, creating complete silence within our group.

"Uh…hi Mike," I awkwardly said to him, hoping he wouldn't hug me again.

"It's been ages," he said when he recovered and the others went back to suddenly talking to each other, although I suspected it was forced because I overheard Angela talking about the carpet to Daisy.

"Yeah, it has…" I replied, trying to make our conversation as short as possible.

"Bella!" said Leila quickly. "It's your turn."

Angela had obviously asked Ben to keep Mike distracted, as there was no chances for him to talk to me as I was either talking to Angela or he was talking with Ben. The whole event went smoothly from then on other than another incident when Angela was distracted and Ben was bowling where Mike tried to show off hid bowling skills to me without a bowling ball. Luckily, Seth dragged him away from me when he asked me to feel his muscles and I became momentarily paralysed from the shock. When I turned around I saw Angela and Ben laughing to themselves, looking in our direction, and quickly turning away when I made eye contact with Angela.

I was happy to be distracted from thinking about Rosalie and Edward and hoped that I would be able to forget about them in the same way permanently, without feeling like my heart was being stabbed when I thought about him. I pictured them together once again in my head. I may have imagined it, but it seemed to hurt less than when I had previously thought about them in the same way.

**I'm glad I added some comedy in too, so I hope you liked it too. **

**I got the idea of 'stalker Mike' from a guy who did the same things to me in my old school and who I had met after in the same way with friends. He also did the bowling demonstrations to me and I was also unable to move (run away from him as fast as possible) and my friend just watched and laughed in the background with a guy in the same way…**

**Aaaanyway…thank you for reading! I hope you will leave me any questions or comments.**

**ALSO****- I had made myself a **_**deviantart**_** account a couple of days ago, so I hope you will check it out. Here is a link: **.com/ **or you can type SureIAm into the search and it will come up with my drawings. **

**You can even check it out if you don't have a **_**deviantart**_** account yourself. I would be VERY happy if anyone went and checked it out but don't force yourself! I'm going to be adding another drawing on soon and hopefully many more after that.**

**Thanks again!**

**-Sure I Am**


	10. Chapter 10 The Boyfriend

**Disclaimer: don't own Twilight!**

**I decided to add on another chapter as I have school in a couple of days and exams soon after. :'(**

**I realise that the link to my **_**Deviantart**_** account hasn't worked so please check out my profile where I will add the link.**

**I'm sure some of you will be worried about the title of this chapter (*heh heh heh* - I am evil, really ;) ) but read on as I'm sure it's not what you think! (although it might be as I'm not too good at making things surprising…)**

**Also, I'm sorry I didn't get to reply to the comments last time! I was in a rush (because I had to go and get dinner :p ) and didn't get a chance to! I was also in a panic because I hadn't put up another chapter in so long :'(**

**So, here are the replies/thanks to the comments:**

_**Vivx-chan**_** – Thank you yet again for your supportive comment! I think (although I should know this, as I am the writer XD ) Angela is the only one who knows about Bella's feelings (as the Alice in this can be a bit dense sometimes). I also like shoujo – my second favourite is **_**Skip Beat!**_** And I recently read **_**Tsuki no Shippo **_**which I really liked too (you should check them out if you have the time and haven't read them already ). I will keep on writing although I'm sorry it took so long to post the last chapter… :'(**

_**Rides the beast**_** – Thanks for the comment! I agree, I'm also mad at Rosalie and Edward! He's such an IDIOT :'( . Aaaanyway, I shouldn't get too carried away… I hope you continue reading even though Edward is being like this at the moment but don't worry, I don't think he will be like this forever.**

**Chrystal0621 – Thanks for the comment! I'm glad you like it and I will try my best to post more chapters as soon as I can!**

**On with the story!**

**-Sure I Am**

Chapter 10 – The Boyfriend

It is early January. I haven't seen Alice or the others since Halloween and hadn't seen Jasper since even before that - at Rose's sleepover. I hear the phone ringing from the kitchen and quickly get up from my bed which I had been sitting on.

"Hello?" I picked up the phone after running down the stairs to get to it. I hope the person calling hadn't hung up.

"Hey!" said Alice, cheerfully on the other end of the phone. "I have big news! Oh, Wait. Has Rose told you already?"

"Told me what?" I say, hoping my voice sounds alright after hearing her name.

"Rose has a boyfriend!" says Alice excitedly.

My heart quickens. The hand holding the phone starts to sweat. I hope I don't drop it. Was she talking about him? Was she talking about Edward?

"Really?" I say, attempting to cough to hide the fact that my voice was shaking. "Did she tell you who it was?"

"Oh! Right," Says Alice hurriedly "She was snuggled up to Edward at the party, wasn't she?"

My heart skips a beat and I hold my breath, waiting to make sure if it was him.

"Well, it's not him unfortunately," she says as I sink onto the sofa. "But that would have been interesting! Although, I suppose if they broke up it _would_ make things pretty awkward…"

"Yeah," I say, feeling relief flood through me. Rosalie was dating someone else. That means she couldn't date Edward and she'd forget about him. She probably was only with Edward because he was the only guy there. She could have anyone she wanted and it's not him. I cannot stop myself from leaning back onto the sofa and smiling to myself with relief. It was like waking up from a bad dream.

"So, who is she dating then?" I ask.

"Oh, it's just some guy who goes to her school. I think his name is…Alex or something like that. Has she mentioned him to you before?"

"No, she hasn't. It's the first I've heard of him."

"Anyway, that's not what I called for, although I had to talk to someone about that too!" she says excitedly.

"Okay, what is it then?"

"We're planning to meet up again soon. The holiday's almost over so we think we should make the most of it. Unfortunately, Jazz can't make it as his dad took him skiing again," she says with a sigh.

"Don't worry about it. We can always see him again, remember," I say.

"Yes, I suppose," she says with a sad tone to her voice. "Oh! At least then It will be warmer so I can wear something cuter than when it's all cold…"

"That's right," I say. Trust Alice to say something like that. "And you _still_ refuse to admit your feelings?"

"What feelings?" she asks innocently.

"Never mind, then."

"I've got to go now but I'll e-mail you the details! See you then!"

"Sure. Bye," I say to her, putting the phone down.

I once again feel the relief flood through me because I knew Edward was no longer hers. I went back upstairs and flopped onto my bed, thinking of happy thoughts of Edward.

**I apologise if you wanted more 'action' (although I don't think that's the right word to use…) but there will be plenty happening in the next chapter when Bella meets up with the others!**

**Once again, I ask you to please check out my **_**Deviantart**_** work. The link is on my profile or you can just search for me even if you don't have an account yourself! (I have the same username) I just posted three more artworks today, so please check them out! There's more information about me there too and a weird news post I wrote which makes me sound slightly mental… (okay, more than slightly…) **

**Thanks for reading! Please keep on reading and coping with my unstable posing time pattern… (if that makes any sense)**

**-Sure I Am**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight!**

**My exams are over (for now…) and I had the urge to write! :D**

**(I tend to write more when I'm stressed or sad though, so it's not necessarily a good thing…) **

**Sorry I couldn't update sooner!**

**Thanks to **_**Louise23**_** for the comment! I agree about Angela, I would love to have a friend as nice as her, I like the ones I already have though but she would be a good addition! :p **

**Enough of me now, on with the story!**

**-Sure I Am**

Chapter 11—you know something's wrong when nothing is wrong

I pulled my coat closer around my body, seeing my white breaths disappear in the cold.

There's no turning back now. I have to do this. I have to confront Rose.

I had already made a plan in my mind, it seemed so easy to do and yet it seemed so hard at the same time. I decided that I would somehow get to talk to her by herself when the others weren't around or maybe I'd just ask her to talk to me towards the end—I didn't want things to be awkward between us for the rest of the day. I had played the scene through many times in my mind, each time it was different.

I can now see some figures standing by the park gate, where we planned to meet. I walked slightly faster to catch up them. As I got nearer, I noticed that they were all there: Alice, Jasper, Edward and Rosalie.

"Hey," I said, giving a small wave.

"Bella!" said Alice, being the first to greet me and give me an enthusiastic hug.

"Nice to see you again," said Rose, giving me a sarcastic smile—or maybe I just imagined it?

Rosalie gave me a quick hug too but she felt so different to Alice. It felt like I was being hugged by a statue—no, by steel.

I had forgotten one thing when I kept replaying the confrontation over and over again in my mind. That was how intimidating she was. It's not only her good looks; she also has a strong presence, a strong feeling about her. She's definitely not someone you would want as an enemy.

"Let's go, then," said Edward, turning to face toward the park.

I felt a sharp pain in my chest, noticing how distant he was being toward me. It felt like he didn't even want me there. The only one I can really rely on is Alice now. I like Jasper too, but we were never as close as we were to the others.

The day went by relatively smoothly, I didn't have much contact with Rosalie and had a few, quite brief conversations between Edward. I don't know how this distance between us happened, but I know that somehow we can fix it.

Just when I thought everything would be okay again, we found a swing tied to a tree.

We took it in turns using it. It was quite large for a swing but two people couldn't fit comfortably onto it. It was my turn when Alice brought up its size.

"Do you think two people could fit on?" asked Alice.

"I'm not sure. You want to have a turn?" asked Jasper, "unless Bella wants the turn by herself."

"No, I don't mind if you're on it too, Alice," I replied with a smile.

"I just had my turn, it wouldn't be right," she said. "Edward, it's your turn next. Why don't you go on with Bella?"

My heart jumped slightly at the thought of being so close to Edward.

"No. That's okay," he said. "I'll wait until it's my turn."

I tried my best to hide my expression when I heard this.

"Okay then, I'll go instead!" said Alice, getting on the swing.

We overlapped slightly, but somehow we managed to fit on.

Soon it was Rosalie's turn again. I noticed that when she got on the swing, she only took up around half of the seat, whereas I took up around two thirds. I've seen how much she eats, how does she stay so skinny?

"Edward, do you want a turn with me?" asked Rosalie seductively.

The colour drained from my face at these words and my chest started to hurt.

He's going to say no. I kept repeating this in my mind, willing it to happen. Why would he reject me but accept her?

"Sure," he said. "Why not?"

I had to look away as he got onto the swing with her. When I looked up again, she was practically sitting on him. Things went downhill from then on. Rosalie started laughing and screaming as the swing moved. He joined in with the laughing. It was obvious flirting by both of them.

I had to look away. I couldn't stand it any longer the sounds and images of them together played again and again through my mind. Any plans of confrontation I previously had were erased from my mind.

It soon became dark and we said our goodbyes to the guys who were going in another direction to us. Jasper gave me a short hug and a smile. I only got the smile from Edward.

I walked with Alice and Rosalie to the bus stop, barely saying anything. We soon got there and started to wait for our separate buses.

"It was nice seeing you guys today, we should do it again soon," said Rosalie. "It was surprising to see Jasper looking so hot. I don't know how I didn't notice it earlier; maybe he's doing more sports now? Anyway, we should do something again soon? I know! We should go tango dancing, I know a place near my house and have been wanting to try it out."

She probably said that deliberately, knowing how I can't dance. At all. I looked at Alice, seeing her shocked expression. I bet it was about Jasper. It's not enough for Rosalie to have a boyfriend _and_ flirt with Edward, oh no. She also had to bring Jasper into the picture.

"Oh! There's my bus," she said suddenly. "I'd better go now. But remember, guys: if we do end up doing this tango dancing event, Jasper's mine."

Before either of us had a chance to say anything, she had jumped on the bus, where our voices wouldn't have reached her.

**Thank you for reading! I hope you like my story and continue to support me.**

**I think most of you will agree with me when I say 'I hate Rosalie! She already has one guy! She just had to go and mess everything up!' :'(**

**Please check out my **_**Deviantart**_** account. I recently posted a drawing called 'Angel eyes' which reminds me of the feelings between Edward, Bella and Rosalie (although they don't look like the characters…)**

**I may post a link directly to the picture on my profile but otherwise, you can access my DA page and then find it. There's a link on my profile!**

**Any questions/comments would be appreciated greatly! :D**

**-Sure I Am**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! I'm sorry the last chapter ended so sadly! :'(**

**But do not fear! It's not the end yet, there is still time to make things right. :p**

**I'm sad yet happy to say that **_**Not Who I Expected**_** is nearing it's end! (Happy because we've come this far) :D**

**This is possibly the second-last chapter or maybe the third-last if I want to make a '6 months later' type thing… **

'**Thank you' to everyone who commented! (Now there's over 1 page of comments. I may seem a bit sad but it made me really happy :'( - tears of joy.) Thanks to everyone who has continued to read **_**Not Who I Expected. **_**:D**

_**Betty69Blue**_**- Thanks for your comment! I agree with you about Rosalie. I hate it when people do stuff like this just because they can.**

_**Arisbella805-**_** Thanks for the comment! I feel bad for Bella too, I tried to make her seem like the victim as much as possible (even though she really is…)**

_**Soccerislife08- **_**Thank you for the comment!**__**I will make Bella talk to Rosalie as soon as I can!**

_**Rides the beast-**_** Thanks for the comment! I know what you mean. If it was me in her situation I would try my best to forget about him but sometimes it's more difficult than it sounds, you know?**

**-Sure I Am**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Chapter 12- Sometimes you can't help but laugh when what you want to do the most is cry

I didn't want to go outside but promised Angela. I hadn't been in the mood to do much lately. We'd be meeting up with Ben and his friends (but without Mike this time, Ben realised Mike was creepy) at Ben's house.

Right now I'm on the bus on the way to Ben's with Angela, Daisy and Leila. I think things are going well between Angela and Ben. She made me go to her place early to help her get ready and choose what to wear. She's already asked me a few times if her hair's messed up. I don't see how it could be; her hair's the type that only moves out of place in a hurricane.

Daisy and Leila are also looking forward to seeing the guys. Things were also going well for them in their love lives. Of course, Ben invited someone else in Mike's place so that I wouldn't feel left out at all. I know I should feel excited, but I don't. I don't think I've really properly smiled since I saw Edward and Rosalie together on that swing. We're supposed to see each other again soon but I've not replied yet, I got the message yesterday:

_Hey :p_

_We're planning a meet-up for the weekend after the next. Can you make it on Saturday or Sunday?_

_Tell me when you can! :D_

_Love you lots, _

_-Alice ;) xxxxx_

I don't know if I can take much more of Edward and Rosalie. I haven't asked Alice about her feelings with Rosalie and Jasper yet, though. I know she'll just deny anything I say about her feelings for him.

"It's the next one," says Angela, checking out her hair in the reflection of the window.

"Oh! Let's play 'Chicken'!" says Leila excitedly.

"What's 'Chicken'?" asks Daisy.

"When you're on the bus and you have to get off, the last person to stand up wins," says Leila.

"But what if no one stands up and you stay on the bus forever?" asks Daisy.

"Well that's not going to happen, is it?" says Leila. "There's always a place where the bus finally stops and everyone has to get off. You're not going to be able to stay on it forever."

The bus stopped and the doors opened with a beeping noise.

"Okay! Let's start!" said the excited Leila.

We all waited until the other passengers had made their way off the bus. Angela was the first to stand up and make a dash for the doors; she didn't want to miss seeing Ben. Daisy followed soon after. Leila and I were the last ones, Leila probably because she was determined to win. I didn't really care too much, I was a seat closer than her to the doors so I'd get off the bus before her even if she stood up first. Leila finally gave up and we only just made it off the bus in time before the doors closed. Angela didn't look amused when the doors only just closed behind us.

We soon arrived at Ben's house and were invited inside by his mother. We made our way upstairs, to the living room.

"Jacob?" I said, surprised to see him standing next to Ben.

"Bella!" said Jacob, smiling. "It's good to see you again."

Ben, Angela, Daisy and Leila looked at us blankly.

"Right, sorry! We've met before. It was when I went with my friends form my old school to get a Halloween costume," I explained.

"Yep, she almost passed out when I jumped out on her in the store."

"It wasn't only that! You were also wearing a mask."

"Who says I was wearing a mask?"

We others stayed silent for a few more seconds.

"You know you just insulted yourself, right?" I asked.

"Yup, but it just seemed right to say," he said happily.

Seth and Eric arrived soon after. We played cheat, Cluedo and just talked for the rest of the day. I realised how great Jacob was. He broke the tension between us and made us laugh together, sometimes for minutes at a time. I realised it was the first time I laughed since seeing Edward. Edward. I felt a stabbing pain in my chest when I even said his name in my head.

I'm being so stupid. How can he have this effect on me when we barely even talk anymore? I should like someone else — someone who makes me feel special, wanted. I should like someone who makes me laugh the way Jacob does, who makes me feel happy to be with him. Someone who makes me feel warm and safe. I don't like Jacob in that way. I don't know what's wrong with me, I want to like Jacob instead but I can't. it's almost as if I'm aiming to hurt myself time after time again.

I laughed together with the others about something I hadn't heard, not wanting to stand out. My eyes started to tear up once again. I'm so tired of crying.

"I'm just going to use the bathroom," I said, dashing off. They'd only worry about me if they saw my red, blotchy eyes.

I rushed to the bathroom we'd passed earlier on the way to the garden, not bothering to lock the door. I leant against the sink, using my arms to support my weight. I barely noticed Angela opening the door and coming in. She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me. I leant on her shoulder and hugged her back.

"This is ridiculous, Bella," said Angela in a soft voice. "You should just talk to them. You still haven't even asked her if she sent you the message. You should also talk to Edward, misunderstandings can happen so easily. I would know, I read so much shoujo manga."

I let out a small laugh and walked over to get some toilet paper to blow my nose. I didn't want snot going on the outfit Angela spent so long to choose.

"Just think about it, Bella," she continued. "What're you going to lose if you just talk to them? At the moment you don't have a particularly healthy relationship with them. It can only get better for you now. Even if it goes badly you still have me. Alice and Jasper aren't going to stop being your friend either."

"I know," I managed to say.

"Let's go back now, Ok?" said Angela kindly. "They'll get worried too. I don't think there's enough room in here for all of us."

"Ok," I nodded, smiling gently. "I'm just going to wash my face. I'll be there in a minute."

"See you then," she said, smiling before leaving the room.

I felt around in my pocket for my phone. I opened the last message from Alice and replied:

_Saturday's good for me._

_See you then xxx_

I then put the mobile back in my pocket, looked at my reflection in the mirror and fixed my smudged eye shadow. I then took a deep breath and went back to my friends.

**Thank you for reading! I hope you liked this chapter a little better than the last one. :D**

**Please continue to read it until the end! (which should be soon enough)**

**I've been thinking about my next Fanfic. I don't think I'll do another **_**Twilight**_** one for the moment but I was thinking about doing a **_**Harry Potter**_** one Maybe? I like the **_**ScorpiusXRose**_** Fanfics the most but I just think they'll be difficult to write…**

**I love writing stories. When I'm older I want to me a comic artist. Not only because I love drawing but also because I love writing. For me, It's the perfect job :D . I constantly think up new ideas for comics but they wouldn't work for Fanfics, I'm afraid :'( . Every night I write at least four lines of script for the comic I want to make when I'm skilled enough at drawing. I do this so that I keep myself inspired enough to never have writing block for it. I always write at least four lines without fail (other than if I'm at a sleepover or on a school trip). I've done this since I've started which was last October. I've already filled one and a half books with writing. I haven't shown anyone what I've written so far, no one thinks I'm as serious about becoming a comic artist as I really am. I've told my Mum but I don't think she has enough confidence in me so she always suggests other jobs to me which I have zero interest in. I want nothing else than to draw and come up with stories which make the reader happy, sad, excited or angry. I'm always the happiest when I'm reading, writing or drawing.**

**I hope you'll check out my **_**Deviantart**_** account. There's a link to it on my profile if you're interested.**

**Thank you for listening to (reading) my ramblings! ;D**

**-Sure I Am**


	13. Chapter 13 I hate confrontations

**Thanks for all of your support up until now to all you readers! :D**

**I'm not entirely sure if this is the last/ second last/ third last chapter but it should be one of the three. (I always write this part of the chapter—author's comments before story—before I actually write the actual story so I'm really not sure how much I'm going to be able to write in the amount of time I have right now.**

**A big 'Thank You' to everyone who's reviewed!**

_**Rides the beast**_**: I was happy when I read your comment, it shows you really want me to finish it (which is how I feel with the things I like reading). I agree with you about how frustrating it is when the author doesn't finish the story. I'm still waiting for chapters of loads of things to be released but it's been like 2 years so I've kind of given up… :'( **

_**Betty69blue**_**: Your comment made me smile :D. I wasn't sure that many people were reading my ramblings, I just write them to make me feel better about my problems, really. I think now I have to mainly improve my drawing to become a comic artist and I'm really happy you said you like my writing!**

_**Angieluvzdecullens: **_**I'm so glad you like what I'm writing! I hope you'll read whatever I decide to write next, although it may be a couple of months after I finish this story because I have to think up the storyline first… Your thought wasn't stupid, it could be true…(but I'm not going to tell you just now because that would ruin it for you :p ).**

_**Teamedward14:**_** I'm glad to hear you like it! The next chapter will also be posted as soon as I can finish writing it, I hope you get a chance to read that too. :)**

_**Arisbella:**_** You'll see who it was soon enough (and why they did it). I know those movies you're talking about, like with 'The Killing' (even though it's actually a TV programme. (In case you haven't seen it yet, I won't mention who the killer is, also the Danish version is the best if you want to see it) XD**

**I was talking to a friend who reads fan fiction too (although she said she only reads Harry Potter ones…) She said she likes ones about the twins (I'm not sure what type, though… I didn't ask) and Draco/ Hermione ones. I like Rose/Scorpius ones because of how angry Ron gets XD. I was thinking how weird it would be if a friend ended up reading one of my stories (I mean coincidental). I haven't told anyone about my account here, I think it makes it more fun :D.**

**I'll just get onto writing the chapter now…**

**I hope I won't disappoint you with its contents! :'(**

— **Sure I Am**

Disclaimer: don't own twilight!

Chapter 13- "I hate confrontations"

Surprisingly, I was the first to arrive outside the woods. I'd put off leaving the house a good quarter of an hour later than I should have. It was probably because of the early bus that I got here a few minutes early. I'm not too sure why we decided to meet at the woods. Rosalie probably suggested it because it's near her place.

Soon enough, the others arrived. We set off into the woods, where the fallen trees were. They were carved into, forming seats much like wooden sofas. I sat down next to Jasper, relieved that there was a space that wasn't next to Rosalie or Edward. I don't know when it started, but I just didn't feel welcome with them anymore. I constantly felt like I should just blend into my surroundings, not bother anyone anymore. I'm not stupid, my straight As could prove that. I know that someone wouldn't send me a message like that for no reason.

I was barely paying attention to what anyone was saying anymore, I could feel my heart thumping in my chest. This was the day I was going to confront Rose.

"You alright, Bella?" asked Alice. "You look a bit pale."

"Don't I usually?" I asked.

"That's true," said Rosalie, a hint of malicious mocking in her voice.

I held my breath for a moment. Did I really just hear that? No one else was paying any notice to what she just said; they carried on with their conversation. Maybe I just imagined how she said it? It wasn't a big deal if she just said it jokingly. I gathered the courage to look up at Rosalie; she was looking straight back at me, an unreadable expression on her face.

I'm not sure if I would call it adrenaline, but I suddenly felt shaky, needing to release some kind of energy. I couldn't keep this building up inside me forever. I had to do something; the options were fight or flight.

"R-rose?" I said in a small shaky voice, not even sure if she could hear me. "Can I talk with you for a moment?"

"Sure," she said, putting on an artificial smile.

"I meant just us two?"

"Fine. Lead the way."

The others looked slightly puzzled but then went back to the conversation which apparently had become engrossing. I walked with Rosalie through the trees, neither of us saying a single word. We soon were deep enough not to hear or see the others. I was sure they weren't following us because there was not a single sound to be heard, not the snapping of a single twig.

"Took you long enough," Rosalie crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"So, you sent the message?" I managed to hold back my tears but my voice still shook slightly, I hadn't fully believed she sent it to me until now.

"Of course I did," she said, "but you've not quite understood it yet, have you? I told you to leave us alone. You've done enough damage to me already."

I was starting to feel nauseous. What was she talking about? 'Damage'? What's that supposed to mean?

"What the hell are you talking about? Everything was going fine until you sent that damned message!" my sadness started to turn into anger. What right did she have to talk this way to me?

I remember when we were kids, how we always used to play together. I went to her house every weekend. We used to build tents out of duvets and chairs. We used to play adventure games, pretending we were explorers. We used to go on holiday together with the rest of our families and share the same room. As we grew older we still stayed together. Some of the time I used to feel closer to her than anybody – family or friends, even Alice.

Just look at us now. My eyes were watering; hot tears steadily ran down my face. She looked at me with an expression of disgust.

"That's how you saw it?" she calmly said to me. "You made my life hell. You always took all of the attention, replacing me with Alice. And you had to ruin the relationship with the guy I liked too."

"What? What're you talking about?"

"Emmett, of course! I trusted you enough to tell you how I felt about him, and then you forced us apart! I don't even understand how any guy would be interested with you, anyway; that Newton guy or Edward. You're just boring. Everything about you is ordinary, how could you compare to me? Why would anyone pay any attention to you when I'm there?"

"I never even attempted to force you and Emmett apart! You obviously hinted your feelings too strongly and he freaked out as he usually does! I remember you flirting with him at every chance you got! How is it _my_ fault that you embarrassed yourself in front of him? God, you've always been so self-centred! Why can't you think about anyone other than yourself?" I shouted at her, my cheeks wet with my tears.

"So that's why? I don't think it's a downside. It's just a bonus that comes with being beautiful, anyone will do what you want if you smile at them and look pretty," she said, smirking.

I looked down, becoming silent. There was a slight pause.

"So that's how you took Edward from me?" I asked, almost whispering.

"I think that's enough, you two," said Edward, standing a few metres away from us under an arch of trees.

**I'm sooooo sorry for not finishing it this chapter! I hadn't planned it properly and only got enough time recently to do this much, but I will continue it soon enough! I though it may be better to have a couple of shorter chapters sooner than one large chapter later so you wouldn't have to wait quite as long.**

**It shall end soon enough, though (in 1-3 maximum chapters).**

**I'm sorry, It must be pretty irritating to have to wait for the next one but I will do it when I next have some free time.**

**I based Rose on someone I know and our relationship, so I got pretty emotional when I wrote the confrontation. I thought of it as what I would have said I I had the courage to confront that person.**

**Please tell me what you think of the chapter and visit my Deviant Art account if you have time! (there's a link on my profile)**

**Thank you for reading!**

—**Sure I Am**


	14. Chapter 14

**I decided to update now because I felt like writing the chapter. :D**

**Thank you for all of your comments; they all make me really happy! **

**I got a lot of concern about the Rosalie person. I don't talk to her anymore since she did send me a message like the one I wrote in chapter 1 but I had to see her since our mothers are best friends and we shared friends too. I still don't know why she sent it to me, though. I'm a quiet person and do try my best to stay out of trouble like this so I'm pretty nice to everyone. It majorly knocked my confidence, seeing as I didn't have that much to begin with for various reasons. **

**I'm okay now, though so don't worry! I still have other friends and I think the experience toughened me up a bit. It also caused me to write this, to get my feelings out. Some of this is based from what I've experienced (even the Rosalie-Edward thing). I hope telling you this didn't ruin the story at all for you! Please continue to read! :D**

_**Betty69blue**_**: thanks for the concern about the Rosalie person. I'm glad you liked the chapter :)**

_**Rides the beast**_**: I'm happy you like the story! What Edward meant was for them to stop talking to each other like that. (He couldn't really ask Rose to be silent when Bella's shouting at her, even though that may be good…)**

_**Taylor:**_** Me -"'Awesome'? *ho ho ho* I wouldn't go that far." - [embarrassed but pleased really]**

_**Angieluvzdecullens:**_** loved your comment. It was very… energetic :D. Your 'friend' sounds nasty (also a little crazy for calling you the 2 faced bitch when she spread the rumours). I'm glad you got to confront her, I think it's the best thing to do if you're able to do it. :)**

**I think I'll do one more chapter after this, a 5 weeks later type thing.**

**-Sure I Am**

Disclaimer: don't own twilight.

Chapter 14- Behind her mask

"I think that's enough, you two," said Edward, standing a few metres away from us under an arch of trees.

"Edward!" exclaimed Rosalie, startled. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know what you said to me was a lie."

"What did she say to you?" I asked, confused.

"It was at the Halloween party. She pulled me into the hallway because she said she needed to tell me something. She told me that-"

"That's enough, Edward! You obviously didn't understand what just happened here," interrupted Rosalie. "Bella was just-"

"Save your breath. I heard the whole thing. What you told me was obviously a lie. I doubted it to begin with, Bella isn't like that."

"Like what?" I asked, relieved that Edward seemed to be on my side.

"She said you'd only been messing with my feelings, that you'd told everyone I was an idiot for believing you liked me."

"What?" I asked, shocked. "And you actually believed her?"

"I wasn't sure what to believe. You were acting really weird. Now I know why."

"But it wouldn't matter anyway, would it? You like Rosalie."

"That's right, Edward. Who're you going to choose?" asked Rosalie. "Me or her?"

"Isn't the answer obvious? I only went along with you so that I wouldn't hurt your feelings after you confessed to me on Halloween, but now I know you don't like me anyway. You still have feelings for Emmett. That's why you created this mess."

"What the hell are you talking about? Of course I don't like Emmett anymore! It's been almost a year since we've spoken."

"That's why it's so painful for you, isn't it?" I asked calmly, the pieces were starting to fit together. Rosalie wanted revenge on me because she thinks I ruined her relationship with Emmett. "He hasn't made one attempt to contact you so you feel even more pain than before and decided to take action. Let's go back now. The others are waiting for us."

"O-okay," I said, not sure whether I should be happy or sad. I had Edward back but I probably lost Rosalie forever.

"So that's it? You're just going to tell me never to see any of you again?" asked Rosalie, wearing an unreadable, blank expression.

"No. That's not true," said Edward. "We can't have been very good friends for you to have to do this. You tried to get over some pain you never even told us about, that's all. You said Alice 'replaced' you. You obviously still want Bella to be your friend, you just didn't know how to do it once you saw her drifting away from you. Who are we anyway to tell you to stay away from Alice and Jasper? You should come with us. I'm sure you and Bella can work out your differences."

Edward turned to look at me. "Isn't that right, Bella?"

"Right," even though Rosalie had done those things to me I knew I could forgive her. She only did it because she was in so much pain from Emmett and thought she would lose me as a friend. I tried my best to give her a small smile, not sure how her reaction would be like.

To my surprise she fell to the ground, shaking and covering her face with her hands. Edward gently pushed on my back, silently telling me to go toward her. I stepped closer and moved her hands away from her face with my own. She looked up at me, her cheeks wet with tears but showing me a small smile. I took her hand and led the way with Edward to Alice and Jasper.

**Sorry if the chapter was a total disappointment! :'( **

**If you don't understand it tell me and I'll explain.**

**I will write more in the next chapter so don't give up on it yet! :D**

**I was thinking, maybe I could do a sequel to this with Tanya in it and more of Emmett? Tell me what you think of the idea!**

**If you're interested, I do point commissions on _Deviantart._**

**-Sure I Am**


	15. Chapter 15 Happy Endings

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

**Yes… That's right… NWIE is finally FINISHED! I'm not sure whether to laugh or cry… XD**

**It's the end of an era for me… *sniff* *sniff* **

**It was started back in 2010! Whoa! Seems like forever ago…**

**Everyone's comments have made me very happy! I smile when I read each one of them so I'm very thankful. :D**

**Now for the last Review replies to the story…**

_**Anon- **_***blushes* thank you for your compliment! I wouldn't call it 'awesome' but still… XD -(died of happiness)**

_**Rides the beast**_**- It's going to be pretty difficult to forgive Rosalie (for me that is :p ). I thought it wouldn't go well if everyone was hysterical so I made Edward the calm one, sorry if it was a bit weird! He's also pretty relieved about Bella turning out to be nice and had probably been more shocked before they noticed he was there so had a chance to calm down slightly... XD It's also from Bella's point of view so what he was really like could have been different. I'm glad you thought it was good despite its flaws :D**

_**Angieluvzdecullens**_**- I'm glad you liked the chapter :D . I agree, it's good to get everything out of your system sometimes. Also… Luv ya too! XD**

_**Lil' red rocker- **_**I'm glad you liked how things turned out between Rosalie and Bella. I'm hoping to put a bit more of Emmett in this chapter because I haven't included him enough in the story (and he's my favourite character!). I can't promise a sequel but I will try my best! :D**

**Enough of the author's note! On with the final chapter! (I'm getting nervous now…)**

**-Sure I Am**

Chapter 15 – Happy Endings

It's already been two months since the incident in the woods but I can still clearly remember the events that took place there. After I took Rosalie's hand we walked silently behind Edward, nothing needed to be said to each other. I trusted Edward to find the way back; I hadn't really been paying any attention to where I was going with Rosalie earlier.

As we got closer, we had a clearer view of Alice and Jasper. Edward's footsteps gradually slowed and came to a stop when we had a clear view of them. I can understand why; Alice and Jasper somehow found a way to sit on one of the fallen trees and make out. Alice seemed to be having no trouble with her balance, wrapping her arms tightly around Jasper but on the other hand it would only be a matter of time until Jasper fell backwards off of the tree, taking Alice with him.

I exchanged a panicked look with Edward; neither of us were sure what to do. We were still in shock from seeing this, it had happened so quickly!

"Ahem," said Rosalie, apparently recovering her composure and attempting to get their attention by clearing her throat not very convincingly.

"Whaaa?" squealed Alice, jumping back and falling off the tree.

The rest of the day went smoothly other than Alice and Jasper blushing so much that heat radiated from their faces. Of course, I didn't talk to Rosalie that much. I'm not a total saint, of course I can't forgive someone that easily. I did try to recover the relationship I had with Edward, we managed to pick up some of the pieces off the floor and glue them back together. At the end of the day each of us hugged everyone else goodbye. Rosalie clung on to me a little more than needed and I only wrapped my arms around her briefly in return, maybe I wanted her to feel guilty for a little longer? I've already said that I'm not a saint. Everyone stared at Alice and Jasper when they hugged goodbye, they didn't seem to like the attention and blushed an even fiercer shade of red before pulling away from each other.

I said they could come over to my place today, it was my turn to invite them over and the good thing about that is I don't have to make my way home at the end of the day.

I have tried to bring up Alice and Jasper kissing in the woods but she just gets embarrassed and says there's a bad connection on the phone and so couldn't hear it or changes the subject quickly. I haven't told her of Jasper about the text, I shouldn't drag what happened between me and Rosalie into their relationships also.

Rosalie has had many boyfriends since breaking up with her previous boyfriend – Royce. She's had more boyfriends in a week than I've had in my life (which is none anyway but still...). I'm not entirely sure, but I think she's just trying to get over Emmett. I still think that this fact doesn't mean what she's doing is okay. Going out with a different person each week is not good for her image.

"Hey Sis!" said Emmett, entering my bedroom without even knocking on the door and giving me one of his famous bear hugs.

"Emmett!" I said, angrily. "I didn't say you could come in!"

"What's the problem? You're not doing anything you shouldn't be…are you?" he gave me an exaggeratedly suspicious look.

"Well done in making it awkward," I said, a deadpan expression on my face.

"No problem!" he said, beaming. "You're just trying to look pretty in here for Edward so there's nothing to worry about. Wait! There is! Number one-"

"You can stop with the speech already, I don't have time for this," I said, sitting back down on my bed – I knew I would probably be there a while when Emmett started going on a rant like this.

"You're already beautiful! No makeup is needed, you have my genes so there's no need to worry! Number two, that Edward guy seems like a jerk, don't fall for his trickery! Number three, hold on a second…" he stepped out of the room for a moment and came back, hiding something behind his back and frowning.

"No one's worthy enough to steal my little Sis from me!" he said, bringing out a can from behind his back and completely crushing it with his bare hand.

"Emmett…" I said, worried about his mental health as always. "Don't tell me you brought in an empty can just to crush it?"

He nodded. I'm not sure whether he did it to intensify his anger or to show off his hulk-like strength.

At that moment, Rosalie entered the room, looking like an angel as she always does. She seemed to jump slightly when she saw Emmett so close to her, holding a crushed up can. I think it was his presence that made her jump more than the fact that he was holding a crushed can, though.

"Uh, hi… Emmett," Rosalie's transformation was incredible. She looked down, blushing and playing with a loose strand of her hair. I would have been insulted that she only said hi to Emmett had her reaction not been so amusing.

"Hey, Rosalie," he said, looking slightly uncomfortable. Emmett always seemed to transform in front of girls who he knew liked him. He'd always suddenly become awkward, eyeing the closest exit. "I'll see you guys later, then…"

He managed to slip past Rosalie without touching her at all, a great accomplishment if you consider the small size of my room and how bid Emmett is.

Rosalie immediately gave me a hug when he had left, recovering to her usual self and trying to get me to forgive her. It would probably feel even more frustrating to her than the average person, she's always used to getting what she wants – whatever that may be – and I wasn't giving in.

I remember when I was last alone with her in her bedroom, soon after I had received the text. Considering how she's being now and her reaction in the woods of crying, she must have been going through a lot of mental pain to have had to send it to me in the first place. Maybe she suffered as much as I had been after she sent it?

I look up at her angelic features smiling warmly at me after everything that has happened and can't help thinking that my grudge against her won't last that much longer.

**I apologise if you don't like the ending, I thought it could be cute but I also strongly dislike people who use their looks alone to manipulate people so I understand why you may hate it. **

**I realised after writing the title that it has the same name as a TV programme XD**

**Sorry if you were expecting Edward to be in this chapter! I thought it would be better this way if there was going to be a sequel. If there was a sequel to this, would you rather it was from Rosalie's point of view with Emmett or from Bella's point of view again with Edward, Jacob and Tanya? It would have a completely different storyline (not anything else about the text) but it would be picking up from where this story left off.**

**If you're interested in checking out my drawings or finding out more about me (I'm not sure why you would but sometimes I feel like getting to know some authors I like a little better XD ) please visit my DA account. I think I've improved a lot since I first started it and I'm now offering to do commissions. I'm also offering to do a drawing for the first person who asks and who is a reader of NWIE. It's TOTALLY free. It can be related to the story or not, it's up to you! If you're interested send me a message or comment here or on **_**Deviantart**_**, I'll definitely get back to you and show you the finished drawing! :D **

**AH! I almost forgot, I have an account on **_**Mangamagazine**_** if you're interested in reading any of my manga? I'm hoping you'll check it out if you like my writing because I also came up with the storylines for manga that I'm hoping to complete… You can also make an account there if you want to, it's totally free. I have the same username as on here and **_**Deviantart**_** but I may end up posting a link to it on my profile here anyway. At the moment I haven't posted much there, just a summary of one story I'm hoping to do and the cover of it. Here's a summary: **

_**A woman fell in front of an underground train, resulting in her death. She's then sent to the underworld and has to overcome an internal battle to get to the afterlife, remembering events that took place in her life to do so. If she doesn't get there soon, she will be stuck in the underworld forever...**_

**I hope to write a sequel to this but I may only get a chance to start it in the summer holiday… I'm not promising anything but I hope to.**

**Even though NWIE is finished, it doesn't mean I won't still enjoy reading your comments! If you have any questions, I'll try to get the answer to you somehow! (which probably means with a PM message)**

**-Sure I Am**


End file.
